


Real Bullet

by MadamRed



Series: One Word Prompts (Tumblr) [10]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Guilt, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 02:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7958014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamRed/pseuds/MadamRed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One word prompt requested on Tumblr: Bullet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Real Bullet

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Season five spoilers.

He remembered seeing you standing next to JJ as the team delivered the profile of the UnSub you were trying to catch. Thankfully, the team was called in just after the second victim had been found. This time it was a female serial killer, which was rare.

‘...which is why it’s paramount that we find this woman as soon as possible. If she knows that we’re onto her, she will most probably go on a killing spree. Thank you,’ you had finished.

He, Hotch, had decided that JJ, Emily and you would be the ones delivering the profile, mainly because there were media cameras outside of the station recording you. This was quite a sexist town, and the team thought it was the key to the whole case, which is why their boss was putting as much pressure on the community as possible so as to try and lure the UnSub out of her hiding hole.

And boy, did it work. The UnSub came, yes, but she came with a gun prepared to exterminate “every sexist pig in a police uniform” she could find. However, it wasn’t just police officers she took down, since you also got shot in the leg as you tried to approach her to calm her down. Once she realised she had hurt a woman and not a man, she dropped her gun and was taken away.

You were rushed to the hospital, which was only a few blocks from the station where everything went down, and had to go into surgery to get the **bullet** removed from your upper thigh. Once you were taken to your own private room, the team was there watching your still unconscious form lying on the bed due to the anaesthesia. JJ and Reid were putting a bunch of flowers in a vase next to your bed, and Morgan sat on the other side holding your hand, questioning what he could’ve done differently to avoid this happening to you. Emily knew what was going through Morgan’s head but couldn’t find it in her to help him just then since similar thoughts plagued her own mind.

In the meantime, Hotch was sitting outside the room, with his head in between his hands as his elbows rested on his knees. He felt a familiar presence next to him and he raised his head to be met by one of his closest friends’ knowing looks.

‘Why aren’t you in there, Aaron?’ Rossi asked him as he handed his teammate a steaming cup of coffee.

‘Thank you, Dave, but... I can’t be in there with them. Just seeing her lying there, knowing that she had to go through surgery because of the exposure _I_ decided to create-’

‘You made a decision as our Unit Chief, and, despite the results, it worked. The killer will be behind bars in a few weeks and (Y/L/N) will be walking around the office as if nothing happened.’

‘Probably with crutches.’

‘But walking, nonetheless. Aaron, stop berating yourself over this. And don’t underestimate her. She’s a tough one,’ Rossi said with a chuckle, which made Hotch smile despite himself.

‘I know, it’s just... I couldn’t help but feel the same as when-’

‘I know, Aaron, I _know,’_ Rossi put a hand on his shoulder, and Hotch looked at him. ‘You hide behind the stern-looking boss facade, but I’ve known you for a long time. It’s brief, but you always get this dreamy look in your eyes whenever Jack hugs her or asks if aunt (Y/N) is coming over for dinner, too.’

Hotch sighed, knowing that David was right. He just couldn’t shake the feeling of guilt he felt. The doctor came a few minutes later to check on you, as you were finally coming out of your drug-induced rest. She gave you and the team the necessary instructions you needed to follow and announced that you’d be able to fly back home in two days.

They all stayed with you until visiting hours were over. You were glad that the bullet hadn’t punctured any important arteries but were dreading the moment when you went back home and had to figure out how you were going to manage crutches around your tiny apartment.

‘How are you feeling?’ a deep voice asked from the door.

You turned your head to see your boss –who made your heart race as if you were still a teenager every time he looked at you– come and sit next to you as you finished your bland, hospital food.

‘I’m... fine, still under the effects of painkillers. I thought visiting hours were over?’ you cursed internally at the fact that your voice came a little unsteady and that the statement sounded more like a question.

‘They are. But you’d be surprised at what a phone call from the BAU Section Chief can do,’ he gave you a small smirk as he rolled the small table towards the end of your bed.

‘Still, what are you doing here, Hotch? You should be sleeping,’ he lowered his gaze at your words, and you could see guilt briefly ghosting his features, before the familiar stoic expression took over. You sighed and continued talking: ‘You know this is not your fault, right? I should’ve been more careful when I approached her and-’

‘I know what you’re going to say, and it’s not going to change how I think, at least... not right now,’ he finished in a softer voice. You were both way too stubborn sometimes.

‘Fine, let’s agree to disagree for the time being then and just enjoy each other’s company.’

‘Okay,’ he smiled again and put his hand on top of yours as it rested on the side of the bed next to your injured leg. You saw him furrowing his brow at the clear bulge the bandages created under the sheets, so you turned your hand under his and squeezed it.

‘I’ll be walking and chasing UnSubs in no time, so no sulking around me. Are we clear?’ you used your “command voice”, the one you used around said UnSubs when they refused to collaborate, and he just nodded, unable to stop the smile that took over his face.

‘Yes, ma’am,’ he declared solemnly, and the conversation changed to lighter topics until sleep overtook you first, although he followed you into dreamland shortly after.

And so you fell asleep like that, with your hands joined on top of the sheets, and with the lingering promise of more warmth in the future.


End file.
